In the field of antenna-based communication and radar systems, there is an ongoing effort to improve signal quality and channel isolation. In some cases, individual channels may be separately filtered in furtherance of these improvements.
For example, some existing systems may employ analog filters implemented using discrete components patterned on the surface of a dielectric substrate. Unfortunately, these filters require a large volume and have limited adaptability to radar and communication systems front end filter requirements due to parasitic capacitance and poor inductance at frequencies in the range of front end filter applications. Other systems may employ filters with mechanical moving parts. These filters also require a large volume, utilize complex manufacturing processes, and are susceptible to fatigue causing failures.
As set forth above, these various prior approaches fail to provide filters in an efficient manner suitable for many modern communication and radar systems. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved filter implementation that provides a high degree of signal performance without excessive volume.